The present invention relates to data processing by a digital computer, and more particularly to populating a table in a business application.
Web Dynpro is an integral part of a SAP Web Application from SAP AG that provides a design-time environment that is independent of the underlying runtime environment and enables companies to model and design user interfaces (UIs) cost-effectively and precisely. A Web Dynpro application includes a set of views, navigation between the views, concepts for managing the views and determining their sequence, a context for keeping session data, and the business logic of the application. Web Dynpro incorporates a Model View Controller (MVC) paradigm that enables a strict separation of presentation logic, business logic, navigation, and eventing. In object-oriented programming development, MVC is the name of a methodology or design pattern for successfully and efficiently relating a UI to underlying data models. The MVC pattern is used in program development with programming languages such as Java, Smalltalk, C, and C++.
A UI Web Dynpro table includes a need for populating and re-populating data in the table. A UI Web Dynpro table receives its data from a table node data structure stored in a memory. The table node gets its data from model nodes. Populating the table node when data is extracted from multiple model nodes can be a lengthy, slow and performance-costly operation because data is extracted from model nodes using a looping process.